Forum Shinra 6
by Lunagarden
Summary: Revoilà une petite suite à la saga Forum Shinra où vous retrouverez les délires entre vos personnages préférés. Délires et bonne humeur assuré, pour en savoir plus un petit clic qui fait toute la différence kiss 3


Après une longue absence me revoilà avec un autre Forum Shinra ! Je sais, pardon pour l'attente, mais le temps me manque dernièrement et pour me faire pardonner ce Forum Shinra sera un peu plus long que ses prédécesseurs alors… Enjoy !

Note : Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Send Me An Angeal, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'attente. En principe, je posterais le chapitre dans la semaine. Encore pardon pour la longue absence, mais le temps me manque énormément depuis le changement de mon horaire de travail. Promis je ferais un effort pour poursuivre l'histoire et poster les chapitres aussi vite que possible ^^

Kissous 3

* * *

**Forum Shinra 6**

**MDJ : Consultez vôtre dentiste régulièrement. Un mal de dents ça peut vous pourrir la vie. **

Genesis vient de se connecter sur le forum.

Genesis : J'ai mal aux dents ! Snif….

Reno : Va voir un dentiste, les conseils hebdomadaires, c'est pas fait pour les chiens.

Zack Fair : Peut-être qu'après un arrachage de dents, t'ouvriras moins ta grande gueule ?

Reno : Tu peux parler toi, combien de dents t'as perdu depuis que le grand Séphiroth t'as botté le cul ?

Genesis : Oh merde ! J'ai raté ça moi ?! J'étais où, au fait, à ce moment-là ?

Reno : Dans mon lit, je crois.

Zack Fair : HEIN ?!

Genesis : QUOI ?!

Reno : Bah oui. Fallait bien que je t'assomme à coup de sédatifs pour éviter que tu pètes un câble.

Genesis : T'étais même pas foutu de me ramener dans mes appartements par hasard ?!

Reno : Oh te plains, pas, hein ! C'est pas pour dire mais t'es quand même pas léger ! Tu devrais même penser à perdre quelques kilos.

Zack Fair : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Genesis : Le chiot, tais-toi, par pitié ! On dirait un cabot qui agonise !

Zack Fair : C'est toujours mieux d'avoir l'air d'un cabot qui agonise, qu'un enflammé du cul qui pleure à cause d'un mal de dents.

Reno : Pas sûr tu vois, au même temps tu t'es pas regardé sur le coup.

Zack Fair : Grrrrrrr…. Toi, si je te choppe…. !

Angeal vient de se connecter sur le forum.

Genesis : J'AI MAL ! JE SOUFFRE ATROCEMENT !

Angeal : Putain, Genesis, va te faire arracher cette dent !

Genesis : NON ! Je tiens à mon image !

Zack Fair : Pour ce qui est de ton image déjà….

Reno : La tienne est pas mieux, le chiot.

Zack Fair : Oh ta gueule, la fouine.

Genesis : Je vais être défiguré…. C'est pas juste…. Snif !

Zack Fair : Oh ta gueule ! Faut vraiment être un débile profond pour pleurer sur une dent arrachée.

Genesis : Le débile profond t'emmerde ! C'est quand même une partie de moi qui part !

Reno : T'inquiète, on fera une cérémonie en honneur de ta dent, Gen. MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Zack Fair : MDR !

Angeal : …

Séphiroth vient de se connecter sur le Forum.

Séphiroth : Alors comment ça va ?

Genesis : Mal.

Séphiroth : Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Zack Fair : Il y a Genesis qui se prépare psychologiquement à l'enterrement d'une de ses dents.

Séphiroth : Mes plus sincères condoléances Genesis, je t'enverrais des fleurs en ce jour sombre.

Genesis : Connard ! Tu veux savoir ce que mes dents ont à dire à ça ?

Reno : Euh… Rage de dents, le retour xD ?

Zack Fair : MOUHAHAHAHA !

Angeal : Genesis, n'empire pas ton cas.

Zack Fair : C'est clair, t'imagines les frais pour l'enterrement de 32 dents d'un coup ?

Reno : Ça risque de faire mal au portefeuille c'est clair, MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Genesis : Ris tant que tu peux, Turk. Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Reno : Mais je le sais déjà, sinon on n'aurait pas dormi ensemble.

Angeal : …

Zack Fair : Révélation d'horreur !

Séphiroth : Pourquoi ça ne me surprend même pas ?

Genesis : Ouais dormir ensemble tu parles ! C'est facile quand t'assommes quelqu'un à coup de sédatifs et que t'es même pas foutu de la ramener dans SA chambre !

Reno : Va perdre quelques kilos et on en reparlera.

Genesis : Je suis pas gros ! C'est de la masse musculaire, c'est pas pareil !

Séphiroth : Dites les filles, vous voulez bien quitter ce forum et laisser les VRAIS hommes parler de ce qui importe vraiment ?

Genesis : Tu peux parler Séph. Tu me traites de fille mais t'es pas loin d'en ressembler à une.

Angeal : Je la sens mal…

Reno : C'est pas faux ce que Gen dit. C'est vrai qu'avec un peu plus de poitrine et moins de testostérone, Séphiroth ferait une mignonne Pin up. Mmmm…. Moulé dans un set de cuir noir, waouh !

Séphiroth : …

Zack Fair : Vous tenez vraiment pas à vos fesses, les gars…

Genesis : Tu dois en savoir quelque chose non ?

Séphiroth : Gen, ta dent, tu veux la faire arracher avec ou sans anesthésie ?

Genesis : Avec anesthésie pourquoi ?

Séphiroth : Alors je te conseille de te carapater chez le dentiste à plus forte raison que je risque de te l'arracher de mes mains. Crois-moi sur parole, je ne suis pas délicat avec mes mains.

Reno : Surtout quand on a vu la taille de sa lame, MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Zack Fair : Jaloux peut-être ?

Reno : Nan, personne ne se plains de moi de ce côté-là, MOUHAHAHAHA !

Angeal : Cette conversation va de mal en pire…

Zack Fair : Reno, ne nous traumatise pas d'avantage…

Genesis : Pauvre petit chiot. Je te plaindrais bien mais là je dois filer chez le dentiste. Sur ce, au revoir mes demoiselles.

Genesis vient de se déconnecter du forum.

Zack Fair : Mes demoiselles mon cul oui ! J'espère qu'il aura un mal de chien après le traitement !

Reno : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'en doute. Le connaissant, il va s'assommer à coup de sédatifs et dormir dans mes bras xD! Je vais même lui préparer sa dose, mouhahahahahahaha ! A plus les filles !

Reno vient de se déconnecter du forum.

Angeal : Enfin, un peu de paix…

Zack Fair : Elle sera de courte durée, c'est moi qui le dis.

Séphiroth : Je vois que tu as retenu la leçon le chiot, c'est bien, brave bêbête.

Zack Fair : Euh… Ouais. En parlant de leçons, j'suis en retard pour mes exercices. A+ Angeal !

Zack Fair vient de se déconnecter du forum.

Séphiroth : Oh ? Ai-je effrayé ton élève, Angeal ?

Angeal : Non, je crois qu'il a compris la leçon. Mais t'aurais pût aller mollo avec lui, tu sais.

Séphiroth : Il respire, c'est l'essentiel.

Angeal : …

Séphiroth : Je vais te laisser Angeal, j'ai en cours un autre exercice pour le chiot.

Séphiroth vient de se déconnecter du forum.

Angeal : Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'accompagnement psychiatrique pour les prochaines semaines.

Angeal vient de se déconnecter du forum.

* * *

Re! J'espère de tout cœur ce que petit forum vous a plût et que vous en avez pris plaisir à lire comme moi j'en ai pris plaisir a l'écrire (ouais je sais sketch à la con mais bon, je suis fatiguée dernièrement xD. Bref sur ce je vous fais pleins de bisous mimis et à la prochaine kiss kiss 3


End file.
